Once a blue moon
by sayuri2023
Summary: On Misaki's birthday party, Takahiro saw an angel. Warning- Yaoi, OOC. Pairing - Sumi senpai X Takahiro Takahashi. Complete. Beta'd and reposted.


A/N: Thank you so much to my beta 'mssupafan' from LJ.

Takahashi Takahiro looked around the beautifully decorated room. Everything seemed perfect for Misaki's birthday. Not many people were invited to the party. There was Akihiko, with his arm around his little brother's waist. Akihiko whispered something in his brother's ear making his face red with embarrassment. Akihiko laughed. Takahiro looked away.

It took a long time for him to actually accept Akihiko's relationship with his brother. He had been astonished at first, then furious at Akihiko for molesting his baby brother. Akihiko bore whole burden without one word of explanation. He had none to give. Later when he ordered Misaki to leave immediately with him, Misaki stood beside Akihiko, and clasped his hand.

It has been over a month since that discussion. Misaki had stubbornly proclaimed that his brother's acceptance of Akihiko and himself as lovers was the greatest gift he could ever receive on his twentieth birthday. Takahiro couldn't help but smile.

As he looked around the room, he could see a lot of things he missed while back in Osaka. For starters, his other friend Kamijou Hiroki started batting for the other side of the fence. Or maybe, he always went around with a pink sign on his forehead, and he never noticed. His eyes widened as he saw Kusama Nowaki lean to his lover, and peck his cheek before leaving his side to get some punch. What he just couldn't fathom was how two men, one of them being Kamijou Hiroki, could be so comfortable around each other; even Misaki refrains from making such public displays of affection.

He then turned to the other pair in the room. The couple which interested him the most was thirty-eight year old Professor Miyagi and his relationship with this eighteen year old cherubic kid. From what he later came to know, this boy was Miyagi's ex-wife's brother and his Dean's son. He couldn't help snigger at the cute glare Shinobu sent to his lover at his futile attempts to flirt with Hiroki.

He looked around at the rest of the people, most of them having arrived uninvited. This included the senior Usami, who arrived with a bag of bear wood carvings, and with Haruhiko in tow. The elder Usami sibling had brought with him a truckload of indigenous strawberries and cherries, which Akihiko politely refused. Also present were Akihiko's editor and the head of the publishing house. They were more or less absorbed in their own world.

Watching everyone, especially the three couples, made Takahiro feel oddly claustrophobic. He went outside to the balcony and took in a huge gulp of fresh air.

"Are you alright?"

Takahiro turned around to face a tall young man, wearing a charming smile and holding a glass of juice in his hand. His hair looked soft in the pale moon-light. _Wait a second_, Takahiro thought; did he just admire a _guy's_ hair?

"Aren't you Misaki's Sumi-senpai from Mitsuhashi?" asked Takahiro, looking at the angel sent from heaven. Startled at his thoughts, he turned his face away from the young man; and the stone gargoyle Akihiko had installed at the corner of the balcony suddenly seemed interesting.

"Yes," the young man replied, "Sumi Keiichi. You are Misaki-kun's elder brother, right?"

"Takahashi Takahiro," he said, shaking his hand, "It's a pleasure meeting you."

Takahiro was glad of the balcony railing, without which he was sure he would have collapsed. Beads of sweat started forming on his forehead. Sumi-senpai looked concerned.

"Are you all right, Takahashi-san?" he asked, his hands moving towards Takahiro for support.

"I-I will be fine," replied Takahiro, sitting on the stone bench, "Give me a minute, Keichii-kun."

"Please," said Sumi, "Call me Sumi-kun, please. I'm not much older than your brother."

Sumi sighed as he sat down beside Takahiro. He took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose, looking tired. Takahiro watched fascinated.

"Is there something on my face?"

Takahiro was brought out of his trance, and blushed. "I- I was just-"

Sumi smiled. The music that floated across the room to the balcony seemed distant now. "Quite a party," he said, "Misaki looks happy."

"He is," said Takahiro, "I never expected, you know, him – and – Akihiko."

"It wasn't much of a surprise," said Sumi, "From the first time I met Misaki, he kept going on and on about Usami-san. I bet he didn't realize it at first, but I'm glad they are finally together."

Takahiro looked at him quizzically. "Did you ever- I meant – none of my business anyway but-".

"Did I ever what?" asked Sumi, looking at him with those brilliant grey orbs of his.

"You know," said Takahiro, looking slightly embarrassed, "Date – a – guy?"

Sumi laughed. "Well," he said, "Your brother snagged the first one I ever liked. Then again, maybe I liked him because of your brother."

"Pardon?"

"Never mind," said Sumi, "What about you? No same-gender infatuation?"

"Of course not," snapped Takahiro, "I'm married."

"Lot's of married men are," said Sumi, looking him directly, and then slowly took his face closer to his ear. "You'll never know unless you try it," he whispered hotly, sending shivers down his spine.

Sumi wrapped his arms slowly around Takahiro's waist. "Stop that," snapped Takahiro panicking slightly, "I told you I'm not-"

"No you didn't," said Sumi, his lips slowly making his way to Takahiro's neck, kissing it slightly, "You mentioned you were married. You never mentioned that you _didn't_ like men."

"Please," said Takahiro, biting his lips to suppress the moan, "Please stop it. I told you I had a wife."

"So did Professor Miyagi," said Sumi, his lips moving to the collarbone of Takahiro's shoulder.

"Ahhhh-"

"Looks like you're enjoying it," his voice hoarse, "I wonder what would I happen if I do-", his hand flicked over Takahiro's slightly hard manhood, "_this_."

"Please," said Takahiro, panting, "They might come here any moment."

It was untrue. The bench which they were currently occupying was safely hidden by a bunch of plants. Not to mention the area was dark. The only witness to this scene was the pale moonlight.

Sumi smirked. He then turned Takahiro's face towards him and took off his glasses. "You look better this way," he murmured, "have you ever tried contacts?"

Takahiro lowered his eyes. "Don't do that," whispered Sumi, "Let me see you."

He drew his face closer to Takahiro's, warm breath ghosting over his lips. Slowly he drew his face away. Takahiro looked surprised.

Sumi smirked. He slowly took out a handkerchief from his pocket, and gently pushed it towards Takahiro's lips. "Bite it if you feel like screaming."

Before Takahiro could comprehend what was happening, Sumi got town on his knees and laid his hands upon his manhood, and kissed it through the fabric.

Takahiro was silently glad for the handkerchief gag. He watched with anticipation and slight nervousness as skillful hands slowly undid his pants and pulled down his boxers. Sumi smiled when Takahiro moved a bit so as to make the removal of the boxers easier.

Sumi took the hardness in his hand and grinned. He saw Takahiro's eye grow fearful. "Trust me," Sumi said softly, as he flicked out his tongue and licked the tip of the hardness. Takahiro groaned.

Sumi ran his tongue along the length of the hardness. Takahiro squirmed, but Sumi deftly used his hands to pin down his older lover's waist. He then took Takahiro's whole manhood down his throat. He sucked deeply; one of his hands now tight around the base, while the other he used to unzip his own pants to stroking himself. The hardness throbbed against his fingers as he continued to pleasure both himself and his kohai's brother.

Takahiro came with a stifling groan. He released his entire load into his lover's mouth, who drank the whole amount without letting a single drop fall. Both were heavily panting and sweating, and Takahiro slowly removed his gag. He then saw his lover's member for the first time, now limp as a rag after his orgasm.

With a last flick of his tongue, Sumi let Takahiro's cock go. Taking the handkerchief from Takahiro's hands, he wiped himself clean. He then threw it in the nearby bin. Takahiro however, sat there with his pants down, looking shocked at what just happened.

"Are you going to sit there like that all night long?" Sumi asked, "Because I think the music has stopped, and the party will be over soon."

That certainly got Takahiro's attention fast, as he scrambled up to put himself back together. Sumi smirked and took out a pen.

He then pulled Takahiro's hand and proceeded to write his number on it. "Call me."

"I am married," said Takahiro weakly. Sumi smiled. "Call me," he said once again.

Takahiro watched as Sumi proceeded to walk away towards the party. He had never ever been confused with his life, or his identity before. One evening with this amazing and beautiful angel had changed everything. He knew he had to go back to his wife and home. That was his responsibility, which was something he vowed to her when he married her. But what about justice for himself? And was he doing justice to her by engaging in these activities?

"A penny for your thoughts, nii-chan," said Misaki, sitting beside him.

"Oh hello Misaki-kun," said Takahiro, looking slightly startled, "Is the party over?"

"Sort of," said Misaki, "Usagi-ani and Usagi-chichi left earlier. The rest will be leaving soon."

Takahiro looked over at his brother's face. "I'm glad."

"Hm? What for?" asked Misaki.

"Because of you and Akihiko," replied back Takahiro, "Also because both of you found happiness with each other. Not just you two, Hiroki, Miyagi and the rest, all of you."

"What are you getting at?" asked Misaki, surprised.

"Nothing," said Takahiro, "Forget it."

"Maybe finding someone special has nothing to do with age or sex," he mused, "You just need to find that one special person who could make your heart beat like crazy, and who could… um.. 'Get it up'."

"Ano, ni-chan," said Misaki suddenly looking embarrassed, "why is Sumi-senpai's number scribbled on the back of your hand?"

THE END


End file.
